Enemies Close, Siblings Closer
by compcsition
Summary: When the Kowalski siblings reunite after Pete's older sister Kaia is put into Happy Volts, things seem to be normal until a certain sociopath starts getting between the two's bond. Tears, sweat, and certain words come to light in this sibling rivalry.
1. Kowalski x2

**_Of course. Just want I needed. This was the third time today that security kept checking up on me. I get that I'm sorta a bit more unstable than everyone else but that doesn't mean you can't give me a break every once in a while."_**

The short girl thought as her brown eyes wandered to the big guy wearing the white nurse outfit. Since it was time for everyone to get up and take their meds, they've been on her like a hawk. Maybe it's because she threatened to stab another patient, or maybe it was the fact that they had a little surprise for her. For you see, this girl is a 'special' one as her doctor had once explained to her. The young one has been there since being the age of 10 after a tragic accident involving her disorders. From that time on, she's grown on all the people there. You'll see them waving at her, or sneaking a little something extra on her tray.

She was merely a child when she came in, but, from what the other patients are guessing, they had a soft spot for the now 16 year old female. As the smaller girl followed behind the guard that had come to get her from her room, her lips curled into smiles awhile passing by others. Some returned it, more just stood at her with an expression that read confusion. Once getting to the her doctor's room, she sat down in front of her desk and locked her fingers together, putting her elbows on her knees and placing her chin on her locked hands.

"So, doc. Is there any specific reason as to why you called me in here?" The small mixed girl questioned. Dr. Trenta looked up at her after going through what seemed to look like her files.

"Yes, there is. Your parents have been getting daily check ups on your behavior. As you may be aware of," Dr. Trenta started off while closing the manila folder and laying it flat on her desk. "They're willing to persuade me to let you attend school with your brother." When the words left the Indian woman's mouth, the younger girl stared up at her in disbelief.

"Aha. You know it isn't very funny to play pranks on mental patients, right?" She jokingly asked, seeing her doctor's face was stern."Oh my god, you're serious. I can actually get to see my baby brother again?"

"I said persuade, not that you exactly were going." This caused the smile that was on the mixed girl's face to disappear. "I have to contact your brother first. To see if her approves of your permission."

"He's younger than me, why does his opinion matter?"

"Because unlike you, Miss Kowalski, your brother actually has a reputation to protect."

"And that's how I got Pinky to sleep with me." Said 15 year old Jimmy Hopkins as he walked with his friend Pete, or Petey as some might say, from the cafeteria. Currently the bigger built boy was gossiping about how he got a prep to actually let him sleep with her.

"Wow, fascinating." Petey sarcastically said back, getting a friendly shove from the other. "Sorry. It's just I'm tired of hearing how you slept with some broad."

"Broad? What are you now, a greaser? Next thing you know, you'll be wearing leather jackets and hanging with Johnny." Jimmy joked back, letting out a light chuckle while doing so. He earned a small glare from Petey before he, too, joined in on the laughing.

"Shut up, man. Anyway, have you seen you know who yet?" When those words left Pete's mouth, Jimmy's fist clenched as he let out a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, and hopefully I can avoid his face for the rest of the semester." Jimmy was rivals with a certain student by the name of Gary Smith. He had issues, and by issues they mean he's extremely fucking crazy. After his fail attempt at trying to take over the school, Gary was sent away to Happy Volts Asylum, staying there until he got his act together. While there he made a friend, a specific girl to be exact. The two hit it off immediately, see as to how familiar they were. They made fake plans together, soon hoping for the day that they rule Bullworth Vale. Now, after his parents paid his way out, Gary was back into Bullworth, and from what Crabblesnitch has said, has a new behavior.

"Same here. I can't handle that nickname." Agreed Pete as they maid their way up the stairs. Before passing the office, Miss Danvers walked in the doorway of the office, making them both stop moving.

"Kowalski, Crabblesnitch would like to talk to you. Don't worry, I'll write you an excuse to class so a prefect won't stop you." The older woman said before walking back to her desk. The two boys shared a look as the bell rung, indicating it was time for class. The both went their separate ways, the small tan boy entering the headmaster's. Entering into the big spacious room, the pink shirted boy sat in front of the large desk and waited to be addressed.

"Ah, Pete." Headmaster Crabblesnitch started off, turning around from dusting his quite large book shelf behind him. "You're wondering why I called my head student into my office. Well, luckily for you, this isn't a task. The Happy Vaults Asylum faxed me today, explaining how your parents think it's a good idea to let your sister attend." The elder man said, causing Pete's jaw to drop.

"Are you really considering letting her go here? I mean, and no disrespect, but everyone here is nuts! She'll be sent right back!" He yelled out, gripping the arms of the chair.

"I understand that now, but we did let Mr. Smith back in. So, I only find it fair if she does come here. It's actually up to you. They're trying to get your permission. If you wish to, you can sign these papers to let them know you'll keep a close eye on her." With that being said, headmaster gave Pete a packet of papers and shooed him out of the room. For the rest of the day, Pete thought to himself.

"What if she is better than what she was? I mean, I do miss her a lot. Plus she is my big sister. You know what, I'll sign them. Yeah, and she'll have tons of fun here, hopefully. I mean, no one really does but she can manage." The tan boy thought while in Hattricks' class. Gathering up his stuff and exiting the class once the bell had rung, the tiny boy jogged to the cafeteria and sat at an empty table. He pulled out his pen and started to fill out the information.

"I, Pete Allen Kowalski, promise to take care and to look over "Kaia Jennette Kowalski."


	2. The Bully Trap

_**Kaia's P.O.V ( Bold is her thoughts )**_

 _ **It's been three days since they sent out the papers to my brother. They still haven't gotten them back yet, least not to my knowledge. I was worried. What if he wanted to keep his perfect little reputation over his own sister? Well, quite frankly I don't blame him. I'm not the brightest one, nor the one with the best temper. Reasons like this made me realize why he was never diagnosed with something."**_

"A knock on the door took me out of my thoughts as I seen a nurse walk in carrying a suitcase. At first I thought I was just hallucinating like always because of my schizophrenia, thinking it a suitcase when it was just my tray of lunch. I was proven wrong when the words that came out of his mouth,

"Pack your stuff. You're going to Bullworth."

I quickly grabbed everything that was in reach - including my hidden away stash of cash - and packed it all up. Once doing that, I changed into some normal every day clothing that Dr. Trenta had gotten from the mall. I happily walked out of my old room and seen a few patients giving me a thumbs up while others pleaded me to take them with me. I gave them a sad like grin and shrugged my shoulders as I exited the grimy rundown asylum and into the sunlight. At first I was blinded a bit, since, y'know, us patients never were allowed outdoors. I was then greeted by Dr. Trenta who was giving me a warm smile.

"I'm going to miss you. I truly mean it, I'm not just saying that because you're my only sane client." She said, causing me to laugh a little and nod slowly.

"I'm gonna miss you, also. Not just saying that because you're the only person here who actually helped me with something." I commented, causing a wide smile to break out on her face.

"Once you get to the school, you'll be greeted by Miss Danvers, the school's secretary. She'll take you to your headmaster but from then on you're on your own until Pete comes around to see you once you're settled. Remember, you get three strikes. You get the third one and you're coming right back, you hear me?" Her voice has gotten strict and I nodded, understanding perfectly clear. I gave her a tight hug and went to the car that was waiting out with me. Suddenly Dr. Trenta entered the driver's side and put on her seat belt. I gave a confused look.

"What? You thought I was letting you drive to the school? This is not about to be some kind of video game where you think going on the sidewalk can help you get to your destination faster." I took her word on it, buckling up as we headed down to BullWorth Academy.

I fell asleep on the car ride - the place was kinda far and I didn't even know that - so by the time we got there she was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, rubbing them while stretching. I glanced out the window to give a double take at the gate. I haven't even walked in yet and I'm already regretting this. Getting out, well after taking off my seat belt I forgot I had on, which resulted a few laughs from my doctor, I went to the trunk and grabbed my case, closing it afterwards and walking over to Dr. Trenta to give her one last hug.

"Don't think just because you're hugging me I won't give you your meds." She said, causing me to groan. I hate my pills, they barely work. I mean, they do but I'm not myself when I'm on them. We pulled back and she handed me a small pill bottle with my prescription. I put them in my front pocket of my suitcase. Just in time, too because some lady was walking out from the gates.

"You must be Kaia." The elder lady suggested. I nodded, giving her a small grin.

"You must be Miss Danvers. Nice meeting you." I replied back, trying to show that I actually had manners and class.

"Sophisticated. That's new. I can tell we are going to get along quite well." Miss Danvers said. Some big guy in a blue uniform followed her out and took my bags, telling me he was taking them to my dorm. I allowed him to, watching as he walked back onto school grounds. I waved goodbye to my doctor as she pulled off and went either back to the asylum or to her home. Following the secretary, I observed the grounds, though that was hard to do when my glasses were balls deep in my suitcase somewhere.

I noticed how the boys and girls' dorms were across from each other, males on left, females on the right. The biggest building was right in front of us, indicating that that was the main building. While walking, I've also come to a conclusion that 1 - the janitor clearly doesn't give any more fucks, and 2 - this was a zoo. People were either getting picked on, picking on people, or watching people getting picked on.

 _ **"My god, how does he do it every day?"**_

Entering the main building, we made our way to the office where I was then told to go into a separate room. I did as told, going in and seeing a man who looked in his 50's sitting at his desk, probably filling out paperwork. I cleared my throat and he pointed to the chair in front of him, saying I should sit down.

"Hello, Miss Kowalski. I'm Headmaster Crabblesnitch and I would like to welcome you to this fine established called Bullworth. I know you haven't been to a public school in a few years, but your doctor/care taker told me you're quite an academic girl. She said you work well with numbers, yes?" I gave him a simple nod.

"Good. We need more students here who were good at algebra. I went across your files, and I must say, for someone in elementary school, you had quite a good reputation. Now, your brother agreed to keep a close eye on you now that you're here. So, I suggest to take your pills if you don't want him to give you pep talks. I have a feeling you and I will be good friends, Kowalski. That was all I had to see you about. Check with Miss Danvers to get your timetable and your dorm number." With that I scurried off and went back to the front desk. Once getting my information, I headed out towards the stairs.

"Okay so maybe I did tell a small lie, I'm sorry." I pleaded to Miss Peabody, the girl's mentor or whatever as she was giving me an earful for leaving campus to go shopping. To be honest with you, I couldn't fit anything in my luggage, I needed something to wear to bed. After giving me the lecture she went back to doing what she was doing as I walked up to my room. I checked the number, room 121. I pushed open the door to see no one in there. Good, my roommate was gone at the moment. Well I mean, it wasn't even pass 1 yet so I can see why. I started to place my clothing in the empty dresser, organizing my head wear and jewelry for when I needed them.

To say I saved up a lot of cash was an understatement. When I was younger and it was my birthday, of course I would get cash 50% of the time because some family member was too cheap enough to buy me something. I started saving it, waiting on a rainy day like this. Except my rainy day was for college tuition but not everything can work out you way you planned, right? I went over my timetable a couple of times once getting everything settled and changed into my uniform, putting on my gold chain headwrap and applying some lip gloss. Okay, so maybe I did more than just buy clothes, girls need their accessories. And their uncalled for semi long nails.

I headed out the dorms, knowing that classes were about to be ending, so I took it into my own hands to show myself around. While walking, I was getting a few stares, not sure from who but they were there. Maybe it was because I looked small enough to be a child but in reality I'm just a 4'2 16 year old, bite me. As I was minding my own business, I came across a group of guys who were wearing a uniform but the only change is that it was a blue vest instead of green.

"My, my, my. Aren't you a tiny thing?" Said a boy with blond hair. I frowned a bit, keeping my composure.

"Sadly, I heard this before." I replied back with. One kid was eyeing my add ons to my clothing, nudging the blond and pointing to it.

"I see you have quite some cash on you to afford something like that." The blond kid suggested, pointing to my chain headwrap.

"I've been saving my money to buy nice things, yes. Rich, I'm nowhere near it." I said, shaking a hand across my head while saying the last bit.

"Hm, you may not have the materials but you have quite the look. Do come to the cafeteria tomorrow so we can chat it up at our table. I'm quite fond of your presence." With that, the blue vested crew walked off into a difference direction. So far I'm doing good here, not getting into trouble or talking smack. That asylum might've just changed me.

 _ **Petey's P.O.V**_

I was pacing back and forth in the boy's lounge in front of the tv, biting my fingernails as I tried to think of different ways to approach my sister. I got in tell from Algie that some new girl is wondering the halls, and he thinks she's quite adorable. That made me shiver a bit. I manned up and walked out the dorms, heading to the main hall only to be stopped by a few bullies.

"So, Kowalski, ready for your daily beating?" Trent asked, pounding his left fist into the palm of his right. I tried to out run them, but they're just too fast. The front of my shirt was gripped by Trent and right before he could punch me, I heard an all too familiar.

"Put him down, will ya?"


End file.
